


I guess it's fate

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day 7, Fluff, Jaedo week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Jaehyun meets Doyoung in a party and he gets to ask to be Doyoung’s boyfriend because Doyoung doesn’t want his ex to hit on him again.





	I guess it's fate

**Author's Note:**

> Jaedo_week: DAY 07  
> Prompt: Freestyle!  
> Genre: fluffs  
> \- Unbeta

       
**Johnny (14:12): party at Yuta’s by 9 pm. You better came!**   


Jaehyun looked at the messaged he had received. He stared and looked up from his phone to his surrounding. He was left alone. _I can’t believe they ditch me._

Jaehyun was in fact forced to come to Yuta’s home party - he even not sure what was it for. Here he was at the party and yet he was alone. He had text and called his friends but no one seemed to answer. Thus, he sat by the bar - Yuta the rich kid build a mini bar in his house - and drank something. He was too lazy to go and searched for them. If nothing interesting happened, he might choose to go home.

Jaehyun was at his second cocktail when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped whatever he was doing and looked behind him in the midst of loud music on the background. A man, quite a slander, black hair, and damn, Jaehyun thinks he has the prettiest eyes ever. “Yes?” he asked, loud to beat the booming music.

“Are you alone?”

“Yeah, I am.”

The stranger smiled but looked a little restless, “Can you help me?”

Jaehyun wondered if there something wrong as the stranger looked trouble. He shrugged and said, “Sure, what can I help you?”

The stranger moved closer and whispered to Jaehyun’s ear, “Can you pretend to be my boyfriend for tonight?” he then looked at Jaehyun’s face after he said those. He hoped it wasn’t too much. He was desperate.

Jaehyun felt shivered as the stranger whispered to his ear, the breathing. He stared at the man’s face, pretty. He gave a smile because why not. “Okay, I can help you with that,” he said. He was bored anyway.

The stranger felt relieved. He quickly sat beside Jaehyun and introduced himself, “I’m Kim Doyoung by the way.”

“Jung Jaehyun.”

“You have a nice name,”

“So did you,” Doyoung laughed to it and Jaehyun thinks it the most beautiful laughter he had ever heard - he may be biased. He ordered a drink for Doyoung and they talked for more. “May I ask why you need to do this?”

“Ah,” Doyoung gave a small smile. He played with his fingers. “I just don’t want my ex to hit on me. I heard he’s in this party too.”

“Tough break up?”

Doyoung shook his head. “Not really but I don’t like him anymore so yeah, and he kept on bugging me.” He groaned.

“Oh, I understand,” Jaehyun said, eyed the drink that was delivered in front of Doyoung. “Want to talk about something else?” He watched as Doyoung took the drink, smile politely at the bartender, finger wrapped around the cold glass. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung had pretty fingers.

Doyoung drank. He then focused his attention toward Jaehyun. “I don’t mind. I’m grateful that you keep me accompany for the night,” he said, chuckled. 

“So, what’s makes you come to this party?” Jaehyun started on asking.

“My friend drags me here,”

Jaehyun laughed, “You don’t want to come?”

Doyoung shook his head, “I’m not in keen on the party.” He then asked, curious about Jaehyun. “How about you?”

“I was forced too,”

Doyoung then laughed, “What a great coincidence.” He drank up yet again. “You don’t like to party or...?”

“I’m just feeling tired but I have no against on partying,” Jaehyun answered. He then smiled, “However, I think it's a good thing that I come here.” He then winked, “I’m meeting my boyfriend.”

Doyoung scoffed but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel heated on his face. He was blushing. He played with his fingers and said, “You’re flirty.”

Jaehyun just chuckled, but his eyes never felt from Doyoung. He thinks that Doyoung is cute.

 

...

 

“Favourite sport?”

“I don’t like sweat myself, how about you?” Doyoung answered and then asked. 

“I love all kind of sports,” Jaehyun chuckled as he watched Doyoung rolled his eyes. “But maybe I love basketball more,” he added.

“Sport manic, huh?”

Jaehyun shook his head, snorted. “That’s awful to say.” Ignoring it, he proceeded on asking, “Do you like books?”

Doyoung shook his head, “I’m not very fond of reading. The last time someone gave me a book, I can’t even finish chapter one.”

“Seriously?” Jaehyun laughed. “I like book though,” he told.

“Book manic, huh?”

“Hey!”

Doyoung stuck his tongue but then he said, “It’s hard to meet people that like books these days.”

“There is that kind of people, Doyoung,” Jaehyun explained, smiled, looking at how many Doyoung’s face had a different kind of expression on it. It was an interesting sight to see. “Okay, next. How about animals?” he asked.

Doyoung frowned, “I’m scared of them.”

“You seriously dislike many things,”

Doyoung shrugged, “Not everyone is perfect.”

Jaehyun laughed again, “Tell me one thing that you did as a kid,” he asked yet another question.

Doyoung thought a little, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated of recalling his childhood. He then his focus back toward Jaehyun who was waiting for him with that dimpled smile. “I had an accident when I was a kid, but I don’t even let go of my ice cream on my grip.”

Jaehyun blinked his eyes but then he laughed, “Priority, huh?”

Doyoung nodded his head, “Ice cream is important.”

And both of them laughed.

 

...

 

Jaehyun then started on asking more question with Doyoung answered everything with laughter and sneaky remarks. He kept on asking more, not knowing why he wanted to just know everything about the man in front of him. They were supposed to be stranger but it felt like he had known Doyoung for years - yes, that sounded cliché.

“Okay, it’s my turn asking,” Doyoung suddenly said, stopping Jaehyun from asking a question for another round. He too wanted to know the person in front of him. And it wasn’t fair if he was the only person to expose things.

Jaehyun smirked, “You want to know about me?”

Doyoung stuck his tongue but he then said, “If so, do you have any against it?”

Jaehyun moved his seat closer toward Doyoung. “Nope, I don’t. So please ask anything you want to know about me,” he said, smiled. 

Doyoung bit his lip, blushed a little. It was weird since the house supposed to be noisy with music played loudly on the background, but he could only hear Jaehyun’s voice. This kind of impact. “I felt I like I chose the wrong guy for my boyfriend,” he said, frowned.

Jaehyun just laughed, drank his drink a little.

“If you hop on a plane right now, where would you go?” Doyoung asked, ignoring the beating heart he felt.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow, “Interesting question.”

Doyoung chuckled, “What kind of question you expect, huh?”

Jaehyun shrugged, “I don’t know maybe, what kind of sibling you have?” he said.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and said, “That’s too typical and boring.”

Jaehyun nodded his head. True. “Well then, I want to go to Guam.”

“Guam?”

“I hear it’s very nice,” Jaehyun explained. “We should go in future,” he smiled.

“You’re really good in being flirty,” Doyoung commented, shook his head but smiled nevertheless. 

“If I say I’m being serious, would you believe me?”

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, stared for a while, studied Jaehyun’s expression. He’s being honest. “But we hardly know each other,” he said.

“Aren’t we in the process of getting know each other?”

“I-”

“Doyoung?”

 _Shit_. Doyoung knew this voice. He turned around and met eyes with the one he been wanting to run away, his ex-lover. “Oh, Jun,” he dryly greeted.

Jaehyun turned to see the person that just interrupted their conversation. Honestly, Jaehyun was annoyed and he wanted to beat out that said person. However, he is a wise person, showed a smile in his face as the person looked at him. 

“I heard you come so I was looking for you, Doyoung.”

Doyoung moved closer toward Jaehyun, not wanting to continue the conversation. The real reason why this fake set up built. “I see, well then you have,” he answered.

Jun raised his eyebrow, “Can we talk?” He looked at Jaehyun and then back at Doyoung, “Just the two of us?”

By this time, Jaehyun could already guess that this was the guy that Doyoung been wanting to avoid. When he felt that Doyoung was moving closer toward him, he could not hide his smile and proceeded to grab Doyoung’s waist - to which the other was a little startled. “I’m sorry, but I don’t like it when my love being away from me,” he said, smug.

“Love?”

Doyoung was a little startled when he felt Jaehyun’s arm around his waist, he can’t help himself from feeling the butterflies on his stomach. He knew this feeling so much. However, he didn’t have time to explore deeper because he had something to do and it was to chase away his ex. “Oh, Jun. Meet my boyfriend,” he said, rested his hand on Jaehyun’s chest. _Broad._

“Jung Jaehyun,”

“Lee Jun,” Jun looked back at Doyoung, a little annoyed because he didn’t know that Doyoung had already taken. “Well, I guess, I should be going then,” he said and walked away, gave up so soon.

Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“That was easy,” Jaehyun chuckled, but he still didn’t let go of Doyoung. He turned looked at Doyoung who was looking at him, smiled. “Want to go outside to breathe fresh air?” he suggested. 

Doyoung blankly nodded his head. Jaehyun was too close.

 

...

 

“Thank you, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said when they sat on one of the benches outside the house. He turned to face Jaehyun who sat beside him. 

Jaehyun turned to face Doyoung too, smiled. “I just did my job as your boyfriend,” he said, acting proud.

Doyoung laughed. Suddenly the uneasy feeling he felt when seeing Jun had gone. He was thankful that he met Jaehyun. 

“Do you like stars?” Jaehyun then asked, looking up at the night sky.

Doyoung chuckled, a little surprise with the sudden change of question. “The Q& A isn’t over yet?” he asked, in a teasing manner.

“Nope,”

Doyoung then looked up the night sky. “I think they are beautiful but not sure if I like it or not,” he told.

“You have so many dislikes,” Jaehyun childishly whined.

Doyoung laughed, “I’m not astronomy.”

“Okay fine,” Jaehyun gave up, still smiling. “Dream job?”

Doyoung was swinging his legs. “Preschool teacher,” he mumbled, a little shy.

But Jaehyun could hear it. “That’s nice,” he commented.

“I like kids,”

“I can imagine that.” Jaehyun then said. “I’m sure you will be a great teacher too, where all the kids are loving you,” he added.

“How can you be so sure?” Doyoung chuckled, feeling the absurd that Jaehyun had said, praising him. He turned to look at Jaehyun, somehow felt a little tense when he saw Jaehyun was looking at him with such intense stare.

“I can,” Jaehyun said. He leaned closer toward Doyoung. “I can see in your eyes, the way you talk, your body language, that you’re a kind person yet so strong.”

Doyoung was speechless. 

Jaehyun had always known for his bold action and this time, he didn’t show any hesitation. He leaned closer, feeling the heartbeat beating much faster as he leaned. He knew this feeling and he was sure that he was interested in the man in front of him. 

Doyoung was stunned but when he watched Jaehyun leaned closer, his self-control just destroy. He leaned forward too. He needed this, sexual tension around them gone.

Jaehyun when he noticed Doyoung also leaned closer toward him, he immediately cupped the latter’s face. When Doyoung didn’t push him or doing anything, he knew that Doyoung also wants this. 

Lip on lip. Eyes closed. Taste each other. A make out.

 

...

 

Eyes fluttered opened, separating each other to gasp some air to breathe. Jaehyun looked up to Doyoung, smiled. “You’re fierce,” he commented.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, slapped Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Oh, shut up,” he looked away, felt shy when he realised just what he had done. 

“Can we do another Q& A?” Jaehyun then asked.

Doyoung looked at the man, confused yet for the nth time. They had just kissed but Jaehyun was still wanted to do a Q&A? He couldn’t help but to feel disappointed. Maybe only he was feeling this way. “Su-sure,” he said, looked down at his shoes.

“Can I like date you for real?”

“Huh?” Doyoung turned toward Jaehyun, so surprised with such question. “What?” he asked, just to make sure that he didn’t interpret that wrong. 

Jaehyun showed his hand and said, “Can I like be your boyfriend for real now?” He showed his smile till dimples showed, “Not fake but real.”

Doyoung blinked his eyes. He can felt his eyes were getting watery that he was sure he wanted to cry but he held it. “Do you mean it?” he asked again, and he could see the way Jaehyun’s ear turned red. _So, he’s shy too_?

Jaehyun nodded his head. “Come on,” he whined, showed his hand, saying that he’s getting tired.

Doyoung gave a laugh but he took Jaehyun’s hand gladly. “Sure,” he said, smiled.

“I love your smile,” Jaehyun said, grabbed tightly Doyoung’s hand, fingers intertwined.

Doyoung blushed. “I like your smile too,” he mumbled. 

“I like your eyes. They are pretty.”

Doyoung bit his lip, again feeling red on his face. “Quit it,” he said, pushed Jaehyun with his shoulder. He tried to look away but the smile on his face can’t be hidden.

Jaehyun tried to lean forward and looked at Doyoung’s face. “I’m being honest,” he said. When he felt like Doyoung still didn’t want to face, he chuckled. He then leaned back and said, “I think I like you.”

Doyoung heard the confession. It was simple yet beautiful. It was weird feeling in it. 

“I know that we just meet, suddenly kiss and then officially date, it felt fast, too fast. But I promise my feeling will grow for you. That I think I will love you nevertheless.” Jaehyun said, looking fondly at Doyoung.

When he heard that Doyoung knew he didn’t choose the wrong person. It was weird when he was just using Jaehyun for a favour but during the hours of their little Q& A, Doyoung couldn’t help but grow feeling too. Maybe to say it was love could be unrealistic but somehow he just knew that maybe Jaehyun was his other half. That Jaehyun was the person he was looking for in his life. “I think I like you too but I’m sure you already know this,” he said, happily. “I too, think that my feeling will grow in future anyway because even now, I can already tell you’re a great person.”

Jaehyun pulled their intertwined fingers closer toward him and kissed Doyoung’s hand. He gave a smile, “I guess this is fate.”

Doyoung chuckled, “I guess it is.”

“Thank you for finding me in that crowd.”

“Well, thank you for giving in my stupid idea.”

Jaehyun chuckled, shook his head. “It’s not stupid. I think it’s the best decision ever,” he leaned closer and kissed Doyoung’s forehead. He rested his forehead on the other’s and then said, “I’m glad I meet you.”

Doyoung smiled, “”I glad that I meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is random! and sorry, I'm not good at writing kiss scene.  
> Visit @jaedo_week too!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
